Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Jhakelin
Summary: Alguien quien ha dejado de sentir amor; alguien que a sufrido por el: Sasuke y Hinata. Una historia que les ara ver que no todo lo que brilla es amor; por que para este también hay que sufrir.(dejen comentarios jiji)
1. Chapter 1

Como podrán ver, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. A un así agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por haber creado todos estos personajes.

Lo Que Siento Por Ti.

_¿Amor?_

_._

_._

_._

¡No!...Definitivamente…Hace tanto tiempo que me había cansado de ser humillada, maltratada de que ninguna de las personas a mi alrededor notara mi existencia. Por mucho tiempo divagué en un sendero oscuro; en busca de luz, esa pequeña chispa de vida que tenemos nosotros los seres humanos oculta en nuestros sentimientos, mis ojos claros y brillantes como la luna poco a poco se fueron apagando, la alegría se había ido de mi rostro y se encontraba oculta en mi corazón; la bondad y el cariño eran los _sentimientos_ que me quedaban como persona. Pero afortunadamente no todo se encontraba perdido e incluso ay personas en quienes se puede confiar…

Me encontraba en una de las bancas cerca de las canchas deportivas, con la mirada puesta en dos de mis amigas; ambas eran un tanto hermosas, la primera de una esbelta figura ojos tan azules claros como el cielo y profundos como el mar, cabello de un rubio muy bonito y natural, piel clara y bronceada; su nombre Ino Yamanaka . La segunda con un tono de cabello inusual de un rosa chicle, una sexy figura *_según ella se describía así_ *, piel bronceada y delicada, sus ojos unas piedras preciosas de color jade, y la dueña de todo esto era conocida como Sakura Haruno.

Ellas junto con Ten-ten; otra de mis preciadas amigas, me habían sacado de ese tormento, de esa vida, de ese sufrimiento, a ellas le debía la vida y la poca felicidad que me habían devuelto después de tanto tiempo. Las quería, las adoraba; ellas tenían algo por lo cual yo lucharía por tener algún día, _el amor hacia una persona._ Tenía tiempo sin escuchar de ello, la calidez que ese sentimiento te embriagaba; en mi familia siempre me decían _"se amable y respetuosa con la gente a tu alrededor" _entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia de tratar a todos por igual? , mamá siempre solía responderme sin dudar esta pregunta…

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

_¿Mami? .- Una Hinata de unos 6 años de edad se encontraba perdida en el enorme jardín de la casa de los Hyuga.- Mami ¿Dónde estas?._

_La pequeña siguió caminando por los enormes senderos de flores coloridas como: rosas, orquídeas, lirios, lilis, jazmines, entre otra gran variedad de enigmáticas plantas. Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, en sus ojos ya se encontraban formados surcos de lágrimas que por pequeño que parezca se aferraban a no salir de sus delicados ojos, el gran jardín llego a su fin para mostrar un pequeño prado conformado únicamente de flores de lavanda en el cual al centro se encontraba un "sauce llorón", sus hojas y ramas vertidas de un tono verde y café parecían caídas y tristes es como si ese árbol sintiera tus emociones y llorara contigo; a un costado se encontraba una figura femenina con una cabellera larga y negra con destellos azulinos._

_Una ráfaga suave de aire movió todo lo que se encontraba en el prado y el suave y sutil aroma a vida silvestre invadió las fosas nasales y lleno los pequeños pulmones de la joven niña. Está al notar la presencia de su madre, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió entre el prado para llegar con ella. En el último paso para estar cerca de ella tropezó con una pequeña raíz que se encontraba saltada de entre la tierra._

_Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza para así poder sentir el impacto menos doloroso "teóricamente", pero a cambio de sentir el rasposo suelo, su delicada figura sintió un agarre suave entre su pecho y su estomago. _

_Hinata, no vuelvas a corre así, podrías lastimarte.- Su madre había detenido la caída y la acomodo en su regazo sentándose en el pasto junto a una raíz gigantesca del árbol, la pequeña que aun tenia sus ojos cerrados fue abriendo despacio uno por uno y aferrándose más al cuello de su querida madre._

_¿Qué sucede cariño?.- La pregunta tuvo como respuesta unos minutos de silencio y unos cuantos sollozos._

_Yo…no quiero que te vayas, yo te…te quiero mucho.- El llanto de la pequeña no cesaba y opto por acurrucarse mas al cuerpo de su progenitora._

_Hinata hija, ¿de que hablas?, yo siempre estaré contigo, mi niña.- Su madre logro calmar su llanto, acariciando la melena de su hija y tarareando una linda canción._

_Mamá, algún día encontrare a alguien que me quiera, como tu con papá.- Hana Hyuga no pudo más que sonreír con ternura , ella sabia a lo que su hija se refería, encontrar a una persona que te ame y a la que puedas amar; era lo más hermoso que te podría pasar en la vida pero…era algo por lo cual tendrías que luchar._

_Tal vez…- La pequeña fijo su vista en su madre un poco desilusionada, por lo tanto la Hyuga mayor lo noto y le dedico otra sonrisa llena de cariño.- Tal vez en el camino experimentes mucho dolor, tristeza, soledad, esperanza, alegría, enojo, egoísmo, y muchas otras cosas pero cada una de ella te hace ser mejor persona, madurar ha cerca de la vida; enamorarse no es malo, tener a alguien con quien compartir el resto de tu vida, es como un regalo echo especialmente para ti._

_Hinata por su parte escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre le decía, preguntas formuladas se formaban en su mente ingenua._

_Sabes mamá, yo no necesito a una persona así, por que siempre te tendré a mi lado.- Acto seguido la pequeña Hyuga le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre la cual respondió con el mismo amor._

_Aun cuando esas palabra se las llevó el viento, su significado era tan fuerte, uno nunca sabe cuando esa oración termina grabada en tu mente haciéndote sufrir día con día, después de haber perdido a esa persona tan especial._

.

.

.

FIN FLASH BACK

Un suspiro sale de mi boca, recordar momentos tristes hace que el ambiente se vuelva melancólico, pero era inevitable no recordarlo, estire mi espalda hacia atrás recargándola en la parte trasera de la banca, volví a dirigir mi atención hacia Ino y Sakura; las cuales en este momento se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien había ganado el juego; algo muy común en ellas es que ambas eran muy orgullosas al admitir un error o al ver perdido, la rubia se encontraba ya irritada por estar discutiendo tanto tiempo y no obtener nada.

Acéptalo frentezota, yo jugué mejor que tu.- Ambas tenían una forma particular de hablarse entre ellas; insultándose, aun así cuando les costaba admitir eran las mejore amigas.

Cállate Ino puerca, ¿Tu? Jugar bien, por favor.- La respuesta inmediata de Sakura se escucho por todo el lugar…Y es así como una segunda revancha de voleibol comenzó. A mi alrededor pasaban compañeros de clase o de grados mayores o menores y volteaban a verme; como Sakura e Ino siempre me decían _"eres muy bonita" _, solo podía dedicarles una sonrisa vacía, lo cual todos notaban y volvían su mirar al frente. Llevaba mi uniforme deportivo un short arriba de la rodilla una blusa blanca holgada , mi cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos a un lado de mi cara, y unos tenis blancos, "ser bonita" en definitiva no ayuda en nada, si era así entonces por que no tenia a nadie a mi alrededor ; fácil, muchos chicos y chicas ya me lo habían dicho, "eres una muñeca de trapo", no siento más que afecto hacia las personas, si hablas con migo es como si hablaras a una pared, no tenia expresiones; ¿Qué hacer en momentos como esos?, la verdad no lo sabia. El timbre sonó, solo tendríamos que cambiarnos y las clases por este día habrían terminado.

…

Me había tomado un poco de tiempo salir de los vestidores, ya que comúnmente todas las chicas se metían a cambiarse en frente de otros, eso a mi me daba mucha vergüenza, por eso tenia que esperar hasta que se despejara, recogí mis cosas del locker y me encamine hacia la salida.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a Ino y Sakura discutir en la entrada principal de la escuela, normalmente las tres nos vamos juntas, claro esperaríamos a Ten-ten pero como ella va un grado superior sale tarde de la escuela. Llegue junto a ellas, aun me sorprendía la razón por la cual seguían discutiendo, quien había jugado mejor.

Yo creo que ambas lo hicieron muy bien.- Las dos dejaron de discutir y se miraron por un momento para luego decir:

¡Si! Tienes razón Hinata.- Admiraba a Ino por sus inminente entusiasmo.

Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír, a lo cual le devolví una sonrisa un poco tierna; solo con ellas podía ser así me sentía como una…verdadera persona.

Después de aclarar ese pequeño asunto, nos pusimos en camino el cual siempre tomábamos para dirigirnos a casa.

Oye Sakura, haz hablado con Naruto?.- Ese no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, ya anteriores conversaciones Ino o Sakura lo mencionaba.

Mmm… Si.- No podía explicar la expresión que mi amiga peli-rosa tenía en su cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su sonrisa era nueva para mí; tan sincera tan pura.

Oh! Entiendo, tu cara lo dice todo.- Ino por su parte no pudo disimular una risita. Pero a todo esto…

¿Quién es Naruto?.- Según dicen, "la curiosidad mato al gato", y si fue así: entonces pobre gatito que le habrán echo. Pero en mi caso no quería que pasara eso. Sakura no podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba e Ino muriéndose de la risa.

Es que acaso no lo sabes, Hina, Naruto es el novio de Sakura.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, el desconcierto me invadía y por obvia también la sorpresa.

Hace algunos días vino por ella a la escuela, ¿acaso tú no lo viste?.- Como era posible una de mis mejores amigas tenía novio y yo ni enterada. Pero en verdad la felicidad de Sakura me hacia un tanto feliz.

De seguro fue cuando me enferme, disculpa por no conocerlo Sakura.- Mi afecto hacia ella era tan grande que lo único que pude hacer fue pedir disculpas.

No tienes que disculparte, si quieres puedes conocerlo hoy, de echo Ino y Yo planeábamos ver a los chicos después de clases, ¿vienes?.- Tomando conciencia; mi padre no se encontraba en casa, Neji a un no volvía de Francia al igual que Hanabi no regresaba de su estancia en París, prácticamente estaba solo; pero…esta bien ir.

Claro que si, Sakura.- De donde salieron esas palabras; claro de mi boca, pero es que ni siquiera había formulado una respuesta concreta, y ya nos encontrábamos en camino para ver al supuesto Naruto.

…

Después de un largo camino entre calles, risas y chismes llegamos a una calle un tanto descuidada; donde había casas descuidadas y unas que otras abandonadas.

Hinata, tal vez Naruto no la clase de hombre que crees con un deportivo, una mansión o vista trajes elegantes, el…-

No te preocupes Sakura; mientras él tenga el requisito más importante para hacerte feliz, por mi esta bien.- Sabía perfectamente lo que mí querida amiga me daba a entender; es ese tipo de "clases sociales": alta, media y baja. Pero ese tipo de cosas no eran de mi incumbencia , ni siquiera me importaban.

Llegamos.- El grito de Ino llamo mi atención, no encontrábamos en un barrio donde todas las casas o departamentos eran iguales; decoloradas y con un patio descuidado.

Entramos en uno de esos departamentos, Sakura fue la primera en tocar cortésmente la puerta. La puerta se abrió de par en par y pude ver a un joven alta robusto y de cabellera larga y rubia sujeta en una media coleta , a simple vista juraría que era una mujer no muy hermosa.

Deidara, hola como haz estado?, se encuentra Naruto.- El chico paso de un semblante serio a poner una autentica sonrisa, como es que las personas podían sonreír tan fácilmente.

Eh estado bien, y Naruto esta en el patio de atrás, pero quien es…- Deidara fue interrumpido ya que Sakura nos arrastraba al interior de la casa, pasamos por un pasillo con poca luz y cruzamos una puerta no muy grande.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero según Deidara se encontraba Naruto, no pude evitar sorprenderme; había muchos autos viejos, motocicletas medio pintadas otras desbaratadas y a unos escasos metros se encontraba ¿una pista de carreras?, no era la gran cosa, pero llamar una pista de carreras tu patio trasero eso si que era otra cosa.

Mira allá esta Naruto!.- El entusiasmo de Sakura era inminente corrió para alcanzar a su amado. Quería comentarle a Ino algo al respecto, pero…ella no estaba a mi lado, voltee en diferentes direcciones y la pude notar platicando con un chico de cabellera negra con una piel muy pálida; Sai: era el nombre del novio de Ino, lo había conocido hace ya un tiempo atrás. Me encamine hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, no pude evitar admirar el lugar, eran de esos sitios en los que podías hacer lo que quieras y nadie te decía nada.

.

.

.

Maldición… Naruto ya me tenía harto; no paraba de hablar de que "locamente se encontraba enamorado", toda la vendita mañana se la pasaba parloteando sobre el amor; _¿amor?, _hace tiempo que ese sentimiento ya había desaparecido de mi, o se encontraba oculto; cualquiera de las dos.

No podía comer tranquilo, el torpe de mi amigo se encontraba comentando una y otra vez la misma historia de como se enamoro de su dulce "flor de cerezo", pero…que carajo tengo que estar escuchando.

Porque no te callas Naruto, al menos deja comer tranquilo.- Mi paciencia ya se encontraba un tanto agotada.

Idiota, cuando te enamores lo entenderás.- No pude soltar un bufido por dios, yo enamorado, eso si que me daba gracia; he incluso de mi mismo.

Si, claro como digas.- El apetito se me había ido, deje de comer y permanecí sentado cruzado de brazos, esperando que el torpe de mi amigo terminara su tazón de ramen.- por cierto…tu novia es ciega?.

Porque lo dices, Sasuke.- No pude evitar poner una sonrisa burlona , el muy idiota, no sabia la diferencia entre una pregunta real y una burlona.

La verdad, me sorprende que alguien se fije en ti, al menos que este ciega o muy necesitada.- Naruto expreso una cara de total enojo, sin duda lo que vendría después era más largo que un discurso de un presidente electo, o una sinopsis de una película y sus secuelas.

Que te crees Sasuke, Yo definitivamente soy el Gran Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los mejores corredores de autos mas codiciados entre las chicas por lo que me doy a desear, numero uno en tener la mejor sonrisa rompecorazones y…-

Para mi suerte, la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a los integrantes de Akatsuki: Deidara, Nagato, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko, Hidan, Kakuso, Kisame, ellos junto con nosotros dos Shikamaru y Sai somos los más jóvenes en esta organización de carreras clandestinas; naturalmente solo apostavamos entre nosotros.

Chicos vuelvan a reparar las motos, las necesitaremos muy pronto.- Una de las cosas que odiaban era recibir ordenes del doble de Naruto, o mejor conocido como Deidara.

Pase arreglando unas cuantos autos para luego pasar con la motocicletas, las cuales me llevarían un poco más de tiempo.

…

Ya me había cansado de estar reparando estas cosas pero no quería tener más trabajo mañana, así que decidí avanzar lo más que se pudiera.

Oí un escandalo proveniente de la casa que se venia acercando poco a poco, en mi mente paso una sola teoría; la escandalosa novia de Naruto había llegado, junto con la odiosa novia de Sai.

No tome mucha importancia y seguí con mi trabajo, alrededor se encontraban vidrios, de seguro Naruto había roto un retro visor_ accidentalmente_ de nuevo. Trataba de no tocar esos vidrios no tenia tiempo de estar curando heridas cuando tenía algo más importante.

Pero…algo capto mi atención, mejor a un mi olfato en el aire se encontraba una esencia fresca olor a…lavanda? …si eso era, por estar distrayéndome de mi labor, pude sentir como uno de los vidrios cortaba la palma de mi mano, el líquido de color rojo carmesí no tardo ni un segundo en aparecer.

_Maldición._ Esto no podía ir peor. Entonces sentí como una mano tocaba la mía, el tacto era tan reconfortante y cálido, alce mi vista para toparme con una chica a la cual no había visto en mi vida, su cabello negro con destellos azulados sujeto en una coleta, su piel pálida y nívea como la mía, y sus labios de color rosa natural. Pero que demonios, como es que yo describía así a una chica que no había visto en mi vida. Jale bruscamente mi mano, perdiendo así el contacto; las vendas que ella me estaba poniendo quedaron colgadas en mi mano, su vista se alzó y pude notar algo demasiado peculiar; sus ojos eran de un color violeta pálido como dos trozos de luna implantados en sus orbes, sin embargo esa mirad era tan vacía como la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en su cara.

Lo siento, no debí se tan brusca, debería lavar la herida o se infectara.- Acto seguido recogió sus cosas y se encamino hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era ella?

Ese contacto que habíamos tenido fue un choque de sentimiento dentro de mi; debí estar loco si lo creo de ese modo, o he estado fumando demasiado últimamente. No tomándole mucha importancia termine de vendar mi mano y continúe con mi trabajo.

_Continuara; en el seg. Capitulo_

***Ola que tal…bueno este es mi segundo fic en curso al igual que el primero; espero y sea de su agrado, porfis comenten se los agradecería mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

*Como podrán ver, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. A un así agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto por haber creado todos estos personajes.

Lo Que Siento Por Ti.

__*_*_*_Casualidad _*_*_*_

_._

_._

_._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo esa maldita tuerca?, segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, no tenía la más mínima idea. Mi mente no se encontraba del todo bien, estaba pensando tan irracionalmente, y si, la presencia de aquella intrusa me sacaba de mis casillas.

No bastaba con tener a la pelo de chicle y a la rubia oxigenada en el mismo lugar, discutiendo por cualquier estupidez que se les viniera a la mente, ¡No claro que no! También tenía a esta nueva personita, desde que se había ido a buscar a Sakura permanecía inmóvil, rara vez volteaba a mirar a Ino. ¡Por dios que chica tan más torpe!, y como rayos se hizo amiga de ese par de escandalosas, porque viéndola de ese modo parecía de esas muñecas inflables que le podías hacer de todo y no diría nada.

Negué levemente con la cabeza, era absurdo comparar una chica con una muñeca de _ese _tipo, pero tenían tanta similitud.

¡Hey! Todos vengan.- Grito Naruto desde el otro lado, si en definitiva odiaba días como estos, él con su buen humor y yo con mi pésimo genio, tenía que contenerme para no romperle el cuello. Me limpie las manos las cuales se encontraban llenas de grasa, y camine a donde se encontraba platicando los demás.

¿Qué quieres?, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo mucho trabajo.- Metí mis manos a la bolsa del pantalón e ignore la presencia de la peli-azul.

Valla, que insensible estas hoy, Sasuke.- El enojo y la incomodidad, estaban jugando muy apagados últimamente conmigo, era frío; y muchos me describían así, pero una parte de mi no se centraba con sensatez.

Hmp.- Hombre de pocas palabras y poca interacción social para ser un adolescente, desvié la mirada y algunos de nuestros compañeros se acercaban hasta aquí.

Y una vez todos reunidos, el idiota saco a relucir su estupidez.

¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Sasori; una de las personas a la cual no le gusta esperar ni hacer que la esperen, una fachocidad algo compleja.

Bueno, verán ella.- dijo señalando a la chica de ojos claros.- es nueva, ya que en realidad vino a conocerme a mi, decidí presentarle a todos

¡Ho! Entiendo, hola soy Konan.- Termino de presentarse una mujer de esbelta figura, de cabello azul cielo y una mirar calmado.

Soy Sasori, mucho gusto.- Señalo el peli-rojo

Mi nombre es Yahiko, y ellos son: Kisame.- Señalo a un hombre con aspecto mayor y personalidad de un tiburón.- Tobi.- Personalidad un tanto rara, el cual llevaba consigo una mascara de color naranja.- Y el que se encuentra dentro.- Señalo la casa.- El rubio que les abrió la puerta es Deidara, Hidan y Kakuso no se encuentran por el momento, al igual Nagato tuvo que salir hace un par de minutos y también tiene el cabello de color rojo.- la larga presentación concluyo, todos los demás pusieron su mirada en mi, era molesto.

Sasuke.- Gruñí, no era la presentación que todos esperaban ni tampoco la pensaba dar.

Y ¿Tu?- Añadió Konan después de un par de segundos en silencio.

Su cara se lleno de asombro, y luego la bajo.

Bueno…hm…yo…soy Hinata….hm…Hinata Hyuga…Mucho Gusto.- Fruncía sus labios y los mordía cada vez que hacia una pausa para continuar…En cambio al escuchar su nombre, apreté la mandíbula y mis manos se cerraron con fuerza.

Si…el gusto es de nosotros.- Todos estaban perplejo, ¡Y quien no!

¡Hey! Chicos, aquí alguien los busca.- No había volteado a ver quien gritaba desde la puerta, pero podía saberlo, era Deidara.

A si…Bueno Hinata mucho gusto, hasta luego.- Yahiko fue el primero en despedirse, mientras que los otros solo agitaban la mano en forma de despedida.

Humillación y burla, se disputaban en una guerra interior, necesitaba salir, pero…era demasiado tarde.

¿Qué quieres aquí?- Me pare en frente de la Hyuga, ella me miro confundida parpadeando por unos instantes.- ¿Qué hace alguien como Tu, en algo como esto?- Señale el lugar con las dos mano.- Te estas burlando de nosotros, solo por ser una de ellos; gente de dinero a montones que gasta solo para ellos mismos sin importar si le hacen daño a las demás personas, no vengas aquí haciéndote la interesante, gente como tu son unos hipócrita, estúpidos que pasean su vida a sus anchas.- Decía cosas sin sentido, o tal vez buscaba a alguien que pagara por tener una mal día.

Yo…no soy…así.- Su manos temblaban, y mordía nerviosamente los labios, sonreí con ironía.

Eres igual a todos ellos, no marcas ninguna diferencia.- retumbe esas palabras cerca de su oído, tenía que grabárselas bien, no pensaba repetírselas.

Sasuke, deja de decir eso.- La voz de Sakura se hizo presente, desvié la mirada y me aparte.

Lo…siento.- Era más que un susurro, pero audible, la miré sus ojos estaban cristalinos, bien echo la estaba haciendo llorar, aferro sus cosas a su pecho y salió corriendo fuera de aquí.

Eres un estúpido, en verdad ella es diferente, quería conocerlos y llevarse con todos, la has tratado como todos en la escuela.- ¿Diferente? Ella podía tener el mundo a sus pies, por que estar en este lugar.

No lo creo, ha de ser la señorita modelo de la preparatoria.- Era obvio, la gente pantrañoza como esa, usan y manipulan todo a su alrededor, por que ella debería ser de otra manera.

Te equivocas, todos la ignoraban y trataban mal, bueno en realidad lo hacen.- mascullo en un aire melancólico.- Tal vez su familia sea el centro de atención, pero ella no es así, a ella no le gusta eso, fuiste el mayor de los tontos al decirle todo eso.

No tenía por qué estar escuchando reproches e indirectas, la cabeza aun me dolía, y mi ánimo ya se encontraba por los suelos como para seguir discutiendo sin sentido.

Como si me importara como es, la gente es así y eso no se puede cambiar…Así que me voy.- Gire y retome el caminar hacia donde estaba reparando las motocicletas para recoger mi chaqueta.

Salí de la casa, y subí al Mustang Gt rojo que se encontraba fuera de esta; había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Itachi me dio.

…

Deje el coche estacionado fuera del edificio donde me encontraba rentando. Me dirigí a mi cuarto que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Una vez dentro y pasar los segundos solo en el elevador, me recosté en mi cama, crucé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y con la mirada en el techo, reflexione lo que le dije a esa estúpida chica, mi interior tenía razón; ella no tenía la culpa de la desdicha o la clase en donde me encontraba viviendo, era un infeliz, y eso lo aceptaba muy en el fondo.

.

.

.

Las tardes eran la peor parte del día para mí, siempre me encontraba sola en casa; sin contar, por supuesto, con algunos empleados. Claro ellos no eran mis mejores amigos, pero era lo mejor que no tener a nadie a tu alrededor.

¿Miedo?

Era un sentimiento, una necesidad o una característica; te hacia ser humano; con pocas cualidades y escasas virtudes, pero al menos no estabas echo de metal.

¿Qué era ese asunto de "eres igual que ellos"?, todo mundo se es diferente, no tiene nada de igual, solo semejanzas que sirven para atraer un individuo de otro, y por ello es la diferencia.

Me sentía mal, literalmente, en mi vida había recibido diferentes tipos de humillaciones, indirectas e incluso ignoración a mí presencia, entonces ¿Por qué? Me sentía de este modo, sus palabras ¿hirieron? Algún punto vital en mi pecho.

Desde que había llegado a casa, permanecí sentada en una esquina de mi habitación aferrando las rodillas a mi pecho, sintiéndome tan pequeña y frágil, tan débil e insignificante.

Las gotas saladas se deslizaban por mi rostro, marcando un ligero camino; después de haber experimentado la compañía de la soledad, aprendes a llorar en silencio. Nadie te interrumpe, no hay necesidad de parar.

Me levante del piso, y pude sentir esa debilidad en mis piernas y pies, era la flojera apoderándose de mí, una adolescente con una gran juventud por delante.-Sonreí.- Camine a rastras, para así poder llegar a mí esponjosa y acogedora cama, y una ves cerca solo me tumbe, de vista mi cuerpo parecería inerte sino fuera por movimiento de mi pecho al respirar.

Cerré los ojos…La palabra PAZ en este momento albergaba todo mí ser, por un momento me alegraba ser humano, se disfrutaba las emociones positivas el resplandor de la vida silvestre, el día para compartir y la noche para pensar en ti, el tiempo con el que puedes olvidar momentos amargos…Pero por otro lado no era mala idea ser un "robot", no sentirías nada cuando alguien te trate mal y mejor aun serias útil.

Eres patética Hinata, donde quedaría el sentido de aventura y diversión.- Replique para mi misma.

Negué ligeramente, mi cuerpo se encontraba sin fuerza y sin vida por ese momento, si por la puerta entrara un asesino en serie dispuesto a destrozarme en mil pedazos, lo que haría es ahorrarle el trabajo, no correría por que no quiero, no me defendería por que seria una perdida de tiempo; y no tendría mucha importancia hacer todas esas cosas si de todas maneras acabaría empuñando su filoso cuchillo contra mi yugular o en mi pecho, cualquiera me daría una muerte eficaz.

Eres muy oscura.- Afirme.

No, solo digo lo que pasaría en una serie criminal de televisión con poca audiencia.- Reí como yo sola en ese cuarto lo haría, no me encontraba drogada; puesto que mi locura es natural. No era una risa macabra o que daría miedo escuchar, era pausada y ligera.

Mis parpados se encontraban cansados, y mis ojos hinchados por un llanto que se convirtió en risas. Poco a poco estar despierta se me hacia una tortura, cerraba y abría instantáneamente parpadeando muchas veces.

Y no pude contenerme más, mis parpados cedieron ante aquel rotundo sueño que se hacia presente, tal vez despertaría hasta el día siguiente o a mitad de la noche cuando el sueño se valla repentinamente…

…

Era sábado, así que no tenia mucho que realizar; el sueño de anoche a decir verdad no fue como yo esperaba, en cambio apenas dieron las 12:30 de la tarde fui despertando, me asuste tanto al saber por uno de los sirvientes que el desayuno ya había pasado y que me padre salió a temprana hora y que dio orden de no despertarme hasta que yo misa lo hiciera. Después de todo no era la bella durmiente.

Durante el desayuno-comida; afirmativo, ya que no tenia nada en el estomago y la comida era mi primer satisfacción del hambre que tenía. Decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Toda la tarde me la pase de tienda en tienda, no tenia sentido tener algo lo cual no tuviera valor "sentimental", ya fueran revistas, discos, películas; todo ello debía tener algo significativo, cualquier cosa podía llamar mi atención, pero al ultimo no me animaba a comprarlo.

Y entonces como una estrella fugaz, una idea paso por mi mente.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca de la ciudad, normalmente en mi casa se encontraban muchos estantes con libros, pero ninguno era de mi agrado; específicamente cada uno ya lo había leído. Además la lectura no tendría esa chispa de intuición y fascinación si lees siempre los mismos libros, al cabo terminas aburriéndote, y das por hecho que leer no es lo propio.

Sacudí mis zapatos contra el último escalón para así no poder ensuciar dentro del local. Abrí la puerta, y en vez de un aire frio como el que estaba haciendo afuera, el lugar se encontraba de una forma hogareña y cálida.

Entre y salude a la recepcionista, entre tantos libros ordenados en categorías, autor, abecedario; fui llenando mis manos con una muestra de cada uno.

Hasta el punto de ya no aguantarlos más, y me encamine a ponerlos en la mesa de lectura, entre portadas, paginas, dedicatorias, reseñas; fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo…

Uno de los libros que al igual había escogido se encontraba el de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"; por más infancia que pudiera tener ese libro nunca en mi vida lo había leído, mi hermana lo tenia pero no me lo prestaba, lo pude encontrar en dos presentaciones una de "Lewis Carroll" y el otro basado en la novela con el guion de "Linda Woolverton" Me encontraba en una disputa sobre cual libro llevar, no podía evitar voltear a ver ambos libros; y entonces decidí llevar ambos, no se me ocurría otra mejor solución.

Los coloque juntos, separados de los demás que aun no leía.

Me encontraba, curiosa: cada uno de los diferentes relatos te llevaban a mundos diferentes, te contaban historias distintas, te encontrabas con personajes extraordinarios. Las narraciones eran fascinantes, en ellas los autores impregnaban sus sentimientos y experiencias.

Señorita, es hora de cerrar.- Musito la gerente.

Oh, lo siento, solo déjeme colocar esto.- Exclame, señalando el revoltijo de libros que tenia en la mesa.

Tome los libros restantes y los lleve a sus respectivos lugares, mientras caminaba de regreso por los libros que rentaría, mire mi reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

La preocupación se hizo presente en mi rostro, faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 de la noche, la terminación "el tiempo vuela" no tenia mucho sentido, hasta ahora.

Recogí los libros y llevándolos al escritorio donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

Todos, por favor.- Dije señalando los tres libros que se encontraban seca de la caja registradora; los cuales eran los dos de "Alicia…" y el ultimo que me gusto que tenia por titulo "¿Dónde Habitan los ángeles?, la joven asistió y los empezó a marcar.

Y justo en el momento que me pediría el dinero, saque la tarjeta de crédito, donde se encontraban todos mis ahorros.

Una vez la paso por la caja, la coloco junto con los libros, acercándolos a mí.

Gracias por rentar libros en "Library Center ", tiene d semanas para regresar los libros, si no lo hace en su debido tiempo se le cobrara recargos, que tenga.- Dirigió su mirada a la ventana.- Una excelente noche.

Gracias.- Conteste, recogiendo los libros y poniéndolos dentro de mi bolso. Camine hacia la puerta, al abrirla; sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me pare en medio de la calle, la cual se encontraba iluminada por los faros que había en esta.

El camino por el que había llegado en la tarde a la librería y me llevaría de regreso a mi casa haría que me tardará más de 25 minutos, pero…

Seguí por la banqueta de la calle, la cual me llevaría a mi hogar en solo 15 minutos, esta pronto fue cambiando de apariencia, ya no me encontraba en una calle, caminaba en un callejón obscuro, a su alrededor y en las calles cerca de este se encontraban locales de venta de cerveza, bares, discos; a papá nunca le gusto que caminara por ahí, pero aquí me encontraba ahora, era la mejor manera de llegar lo más pronto.

Al doblar una esquina del callejón, me tope con una banda de señores que se encontraban ablando a sus anchas, no les entendía nada, entonces supuse lo que por más que lo negará me dio inseguridad y terror, todos, absolutamente TODOS se encontraban borrachos.

Al notar mi presencia, voltearon a verme y seguirme con la mirada como me pasaba al otro lado de la callejuela.

Tenia que alejarme, aun que me costara admitirlo, y sin razón alguno mis piernas flaqueaban, no respondían adecuadamente y si en cualquier momento tuviera que corre, estas se quebrarían en mil pedazos.

Una vez más alejada de ellos, me sentí un poco tranquila, seguía caminando lento y pausado, aun mis piernas se encontraban débiles por pensar lo peor.

Y…entonces escuche claramente los sonidos de mis pasos, y estos no concordaban con los que da un par de pies…si no con más, ¡Se escuchaban más pasos!

Aferrando una de mis manos a mí bolso, y volteando disimuladamente de tras de mí a unos escasos metros se encontraban siguiéndome 3 hombres de los que hace un momento debí dejar atrás.

El pánico se apodero de mi, mis piernas comenzaron de nuevo a no responder, mis manos temblaban y todo mí cuerpo radiaba de miedo.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, y el clima no ayudaba en mucho, era denso y frío y me costaba mucho respirar.

Volví a voltear, y me sorprendió ¡No vi nada!, nadie se encontraba detrás mio, Por un segundo pensé que aquellos hombres siguiéndome había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Mire mi vista al frente, y entonces sentí un fuerte agarre en uno de mis brazos, cerré los ojos por instinto y sentí chocar mi espalda con uno de los fríos muros del callejón.

Pero mirar es una belleza.- Oí decir a una persona cerca mio, el olor a alcohol invadió el ambiente.

Si, oye preciosa ¿Acaso pensabas escapar de nosotros? – El miedo y el pánico se encontraban en todo mí ser, era una segunda persona acercándose.

Una risotada se apodero del lugar, con solo escucharla me estremecía de miedo, quería salir, en verdad lo deseaba, las lagrimas se encontraban al borde de mis ojos, llorar no aria que me soltaran, mis piernas flaqueaban…entonces abrí poco a poco mis parpados, dos de ellos se encontraban cerca mio y otro a puras penas era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

No llores chiquita, no te aremos nada malo.- Articulo uno de los hombre, comenzando a pasar una de sus manos por mí cuello y la otra subiendo lentamente por una de mis piernas.

Noo…Por…Favor…- El tartamudeo se hizo presente, me encontraba sola, nadie vendría a salvarme, mi cuerpo se encontraba como una gelatina.

Y entonces, cerré los ojos fuertemente, pensé lo peor para mí en ese momento; violada y descuartizada en ese mismo lugar, en realidad no quería eso. En cuestión de segundos imágenes de mi vida pasaban como ráfagas en mi mente, no quería terminar de esa manera, por más que fuera egoísta quería vivir.

¡Maldición Suéltenla! – Una nueva voz se hizo presente, y la fuerza bruta que sujetaba mi brazo desapareció.

Caí sentada cerca del muro, estaba perpleja, sujete mi bolso a mí pecho.

¡Tú que esperas, sube al coche, rápido!- La voz de _mí salvador,_ hizo que saliera del trance de pánico que cruzaba en esos momentos, me levante lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas y me apresure a la salida del callejón, donde la luz era más visible, y justo en la salida de este se encontraba un auto.

No dude en abrir la puerta, meterme en el y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Junte mis manos a mí pecho, tenia que calmarme. Ahora me encontraba segura.

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana las diferentes cosas que pasaban a un lado del auto, solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a mi hogar.

No sabia que preferir más, estar de regreso en aquel apuro en el callejón o…estar aquí en el coche de una persona a la cual le caes mal…y que por alguna extraña razón no deja de mirarte, en realidad me sentía tan incomoda.

Por lo menos di algo.- Su semblante era serio y mantenía una fuerza más que necesaria en el volante.

De… deberías…bajar la velocidad…- Musite, mirándolo de reojo, el por su parte chasqueo de lengua, era obvio…no le agradaba ni un poco.

Estaban a punto de violarte, y tú criticas mi forma de manejar, si que eres rara.- Contesto, fijando su vista al frente.

Lo siento.- Dije volteando a un lado, su forma de hablarme me incomodaba e irritaba.

El auto se detuvo, me encontraba en frente de mi casa, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, sabía que tendría que agradecerle; pero de seguro solo se burlaría.

Baje de este, cerrando la puerta y encaminando desanimadamente a la entrada de mí hogar…Y justamente cuando estaba a punto de abrir, algo lo impidió.

Se te olvido.- Murmuro Sasuke extendiéndome el libro de "Alicia en el País de las Maravilla"

Hmp…- Las palabras no salían de mi boca, debía agradecérselo.

¿Es enserio?- Pregunto, con cara interrogante y mirando dudosamente el libro.

Nunca lo e leído.- Conteste.

Hmp, no pensé que fueras infantil.- Articulo con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante en su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño.

No lo soy, para tu información.- Dije con desdén. Ahora era el quien me criticaba.

Hmp, como sea, toma.- Extendió el libro hasta ponerlo dentro de mí bolso, y girándose de nuevo al auto.

Espera…yo…- Musite en voz alta, haciendo que se regresara a voltear a verme.- Gracias.

El solo alzo una ceja y dejo escapar un soplido audible.

Si Tú no eres igual a ellos.- Dijo mirando el deportivo rojo que se encontraba estacionada más adelante.- no dejes que las palabras que te dije frente a todos te afecten.

Concluyo. Me quede perpleja, el en este instante se estaba disculpando, intencionalmente.

Te estas disculpando.- Interrogue incrédulamente.

No, no pienses mal.- Contesto retomando el camino hacia su auto.

Diferente…- Articule con voz temblorosa, no pude evitar sonreír.

En efecto su presencia en verdad, me hacia ser diferente.

"_Tal vez, la casualidad hoy se encontraba de mi lado"_

Negué rotundamente, era imposible creer en mí, una persona sin sentimientos, tener cierto afecto a una persona "distinta".

…Solo tal vez…No todas las personas son iguales.

Mordí la uña del dedo pulgar.

Era hora de cambiar. Y confiar más en mí.

Lo siento, tarde demasiado con este capitulo…En verdad lo siento. Han pasado muchas cosas y no podía actualizar pronto.

JaJa XD Eso no me excusa. Tengo un new Face…y por si gustan agregarme me encuentro como: Yake Uchiha H


End file.
